


A Gift for Oikawa

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: You walk into your apartment to find your doting boyfriend Oikawa sitting on the couch, clearly sulking about something again. But what he had up his sleeve was surely not what you were expecting
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 22





	A Gift for Oikawa

You walk into your apartment to find your doting boyfriend Oikawa sitting on the couch, clearly sulking about something again

“Oikawa, what’s wrong. Did Iwaizumi give you shit over something again?” you ask, hoping to solve his problem

“It’s not that…” he replied, clearly wanting you to keep asking

“Babe, what is it?” you give in, seeing what was on his mind

“I want to ask you something” he said, turning to look into your eyes

“You know you can ask me anything”

He pauses for a moment and you can see the gears turning in his brain. “Come with me” he said, taking your hand and leading you to your bedroom

He sits down and pulls you on his lap, and instantly you feel his dick against your hips. You instinctively grind a bit against it, and are surprised when his hand touches your back and pulls your torso against his

He moans a bit, and presses a kiss to the sweet spot on your neck. “Oikawa…” you whisper

“Baby, please…I-“ he cuts himself off, blushing deeply

You’d never seen him so embarrassed before, and you didn’t know what was going on

“Is there, something you want from me, in bed?” you think out loud, trying to put everything together

He nods against your neck, “I want you to peg me” he whispers quietly, and you’re hardly able to hear him

But you do hear him, and your face blushes deep red. You’d bough a strap on one night the two of you got a little less than sober, but you both forgot about it until it arrived.

But the idea of pegging Oikawa turned you on beyond belief, and you felt a heat between your legs. You put your hands on his shoulders and push him down on the bed, fully grinding against his bulge as you lean over and whisper in his ear, “Is that what you want from me? Damn, you’re such a little slut, so embarrassed to ask me to fuck you” you tease

He whimpers below you, “Please…”

You press a deep kiss to his lips before climbing off him, walking to your closet and retrieving the strap on from the back. It was a good length, the two of you tried to get one that was close to his size, but it ended up being a bit bigger. You toss it on the bed and take your shirt off for him, strip teasing him as you smirked at him. He bit his lip and sat up, pressing kisses to your torso as he unhooked your bra swiftly.

“So eager to touch me, I bet you’re wet as fuck in those dirty little pants of yours”

You took his shirt off, admiring his perfectly toned body for a moment before wiggling down a bit, taking his sweatpants and boxers off as well

“Look how fucking hard you are for me. You’re such a desperate slut, Oikawa” you growl at him, leaning down and licking a slow line up his cock.

He shivered and grabbed your arms, silently begging you to keep going

But you weren’t about to give him what he wanted, oh no. You kiss his tip lightly before shaking your arms free of his hold and hovering over him on your knees

You then take your shorts and panties off, and lean back over him and connect your lips. Your kisses are sloppy with hunger, and you can feel his fingers tremble as they move through your hair. You’re grinding against him, pussy wrapping his cock in your warmth as your hands combed through his hair.

“Please…please Y/N…” he whispered, his voice was so weak for you it sent a fire through your veins, and you smirked into his lips, loving the power you had over him

“Not yet baby, I’m going to have my fun with you first”

He whines, hands resting on your hips and pulling you against him

“You’re so desperate for me, whining and shaking just from my touch” you tease, mounting his hips as you trail a finger down his torso, “Imagine how you’ll scream when I’m making you mine”

Your overly innocent smile turns into a smirk, and you lean over him and gently play with his nipple in your mouth. His hands tighten around your hips, and you roll your hips against his again

“Fuck…please Y/N….please” he whispers, and you love the way he’s crumbling under your body

“I love how you’re begging for me, you dirty little thing” you smirk, kissing back up to his lips with a trail of marks

“Now…what is it you want” you speak, voice commanding him to beg for you

“I- I want you to fuck me! So bad, please baby…” he cried out, hips bucking as you ground against him more and more 

“That’s better” you smile, kissing his nose gently before getting off him. You pick up the strap on and hold it at the base. You bring it to his lips, “Suck.”

He obeys, sticking out his tongue and allowing you to slide the strap on inside his mouth. You move it in and out slowly, watching his mouth drip saliva as he took you in. Your other hand moves to his cock and you begin to stroke it, just slower than you knew he liked

You continued this for a moment before pulling the strap out of his mouth. “Now, turn over and stick your ass up. I’m finally going to fuck you until you collapse, or should I say-“ you lean over his ass, now perked up towards you, “hit it ‘till it breaks”

Hearing his own motto used against him made him almost carnal, and he groaned loud. “Fuck me…damnit”

“Oh, is someone needy? What a bad little whore, thinking you can command me when you’re in this position? Look at you…ass in the air like a fucking bitch” you degrade him roughly, stepping into your strap on and connecting it to your body

He looked back at you over his shoulder, and you smirked at him as he took in your body with the strap on. His eyes took it in, and you smirked, more than ready to make him your toy

You’re on your knees behind him, “You’re such a needy little slut, I can’t wait to fuck you” you laugh, and insert two fingers inside him. He gasps, and you feel him clench around you. “You’re disgusting, taking my fingers in your little fuck hole like this…” you growl

He just whimpers, and you curl your fingers inside him, twisting them to stretch him faster. 

“Fuck…” he moans under his breath, and you take it as a signal to insert a third finger. He clenches, and you chuckle as you push your fingers completely inside him, palm hitting his ass as you curl your pinkie to hit his taint

He moaned louder than you’d ever heard him, and you repeated the motions over and over and over

Then, you quickly took away your hand, lining your strap up with his hole, “I hope you’re ready, dirty slut” you growl, and push into him

He cries out, but pushes himself back against you. You push completely into him, and then begin thrusting, gradually getting faster as you find your rhythm

“You dirty little fuck, look at you pushing your ass against my cock” you groan, hips rolling you deeper and deeper inside him. He was a mess, moans slipping out as you watched him fist the sheets and arch his back in pleasure.

But he’s missing something, and you know exactly what it is. You can tell he’s about to explode, and you move a hand from his hips to his dick, and stroke it fast, eager to bring him over the edge to his first climax

“Oh fuck…fuck!” he screams, and you bite your lip in satisfaction

“You like that? You like it when I jerk you off like this? You dirty little thing”

He groans in agreement and moments after you feel him release over your hand and onto his chest, a high pitched moan escaping his mouth as he did

You keep your hand pumping until he’s done, “You didn’t even warn me first, are you so juvenile that you can’t even tell when I’m going to make you cum?”

He just whimpers, overstimulation setting in as you continue to thrust as deep inside him as you can, repeatedly bottoming out.

“Apologize, and I’ll let you cum again” you command, voice strong

“I’m sorry, please let me cum again…I’m sorry” he said, trying to make his voice loud enough so you could hear him

You pull almost all the way out of him, pausing your hand for a moment as well before slamming completely inside him, hand slamming against his pelvis before resuming jerking him off. You roll your hips against his ass, cock hitting the spot deep inside him over and over again as you continue to throw insults at him

His second climax always came faster than the first, and him being pegged was no exception to this. You could hear him whimpering as it approached, and you leaned over and licked up his spine as far as you could, the stimulation making him arch his back

A minute later you feel him cum at the will of your hand, and you thrust hard into him as he does

Once he’s ridden his second climax you pull out of him, watching as his hole expands at the girth of your cock.

He collapses, and you lean over him, kissing him deeply

“Thank you Y/N” he says, biting his lip and smiling at you

You kiss him back, “You’re almost as good subbing as you are when you’re the one doing the fucking” you tease

“Oh?” he smirks, and you know you’re about to get your turn of the action


End file.
